


Learning to Wait

by adamance



Series: Learning [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bondage, Chastity, D/s, M/M, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, roleplaying as Sam and Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2595386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamance/pseuds/adamance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared's still in chastity. Jensen milks him while they roleplay as Sam/Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning to Wait

The next morning, Jared wakes up to the contentment of Jensen’s arm around him. He’d missed that the past few nights. He snuggles in closer and tucks his head under Jensen’s chin, pressing his face into Jensen’s neck.

Jensen gives him a sleepy squeeze, pressing a kiss to the top of Jared’s head. "Good morning."

"Morning." Jared lifts his head for a kiss and Jensen obliges him, kissing him slow and thorough as his hand slides down Jared’s back and reaches the plug. He presses lightly against it, and Jared moans into his mouth. "Fuck, Jensen."

Jensen withdraws with a grin, slapping Jared’s ass. "Maybe later."

"I have to go to work later." Jared turns to Jensen, his eyes wide. "Jensen. I have to go to _work_."

"So?" Jensen’s grinning like he’s already got that figured out.

"So you gonna make me go like"—Jared gestures to his cock—"this?"

‘"Yep."

"Evil bastard."

Jensen just laughs, and ruffles Jared’s hair. "Hurry up, or you won’t have time for breakfast."

 

*

 

Jensen’s got coffee and toast and eggs all done by the time Jared goes downstairs, his hair still damp from his shower. He’s wearing his most comfortable pair of boxer briefs under his jeans, but he’s already whimpered quietly to himself once or twice at the feel of the soft cotton against the exposed slit of his cock.

"You OK?" Jensen asks, throwing him a look of concern.

"I—yeah. I’m fine."

"Show me?"

Jared knows what Jensen’s asking for. He takes another fortifying sip of coffee and then undoes his belt, unzipping his jeans and pushing them down his thighs.

Jensen kneels in front of him and cups his caged cock in the palm of his hand. Jared squirms, trying not to whine. Jensen leans in close and kisses the tip of his cock lightly. "The things you let me do to you," he murmurs, looking up at Jared. His eyes are shining. He presses something tiny and cold into Jared’s hand. "If it gets too much."

Jared looks down in surprise. It’s the key to his chastity cage. "Really? You mean it?"

Jensen nods, getting to his feet. "You’re going to be out all day. I’m not taking any chances."

"And here I was thinking you’re evil and sadistic." Jared leans in for a kiss, something a lot like happiness welling inside his chest.

 

*

 

It’s an easy day, work-wise. Jared’s shooting a scene in an office, wearing a suit that reminds him of Sam’s FBI outfits from his _Supernatural_ days. Thinking of that makes him nostalgic, and he takes out his phone during a break and dials Jensen’s number.

Jensen answers after a few rings, sounding breathless. "Hey."

"Hey. Bad time?"

"Nope. Just got out of the shower. You OK, sweetheart?"

Jared smiles. Jensen rarely uses terms of endearment except for when he wants to praise Jared during a scene, and Jared suspects that he doesn’t do it consciously. "I’m gonna FaceTime you, OK?"

A couple of moments later Jensen’s on his screen, his hair dripping wet, his chest bare. Jared grins.

"What?"

"You naked?"

Jensen lets out a laugh. "You wish." His gaze scans Jared’s face. "You OK?" he asks again.

"I’m fine." Jared lets his voice drop a bit. "Sir."

Jensen groans. "You can’t do that to a man."

"Just you," Jared says lightly, still gazing at Jensen. He can’t seem to stop smiling.

"So I’m all yours to play with, huh?"

"Yep." Jared brings the phone to his lips and kisses it. "Miss you."

"That was the intention," Jensen says with a chuckle. "What’s it like?" He props his phone up on its little stand and starts rubbing vigorously at his hair with a towel.

"Interesting. It’s like… it’s almost like we’re in the middle of a scene, you know? Except you aren’t here."

"You need to take it off, you use the key. OK?"

"Okay. Yes. I know."

"Promise me you will. Don’t be stupid and brave."

Jared laughs. "I promise. You’re such a sap."

"Only for you." Jensen leans out of sight for a moment, returning with a black plug in his hand. "Should’ve made you wear this too."

"Jerk."

"Bitch," Jensen says right on cue, and Jared’s grinning so hard now that his face hurts. It’s one of the many little Sam-and-Dean things they still do.

"You want your big brother to take care of you tonight, you wear your Sam shirt." Jensen hangs up with a wink, leaving Jared’s mouth suddenly dry.

 

\--

 

Jared lets himself quietly into the house. He can hear the dogs running around in the yard. Smiling to himself, he goes upstairs and discards his jacket, putting on a checked plaid shirt over his jeans and t-shirt.

He goes down to the garage, pushing open the door with sweaty palms. They haven’t done this in a while, but one look at Jensen tells him that neither of them has forgotten how to play their most well-known characters.

Jensen’s leaning against his Impala. It’s one of the cars from the show, a parting gift from the network after _Supernatural_ ended its long, long run. They don’t take it out often, but Jensen maintains it as lovingly as Dean himself would have.

Jensen’s wearing Dean’s jacket from the early seasons, leaning back with his palms flat against the hood. The amulet around his neck is shiny against the plain black of his t-shirt. (Sam had returned the amulet to Dean in the series finale with a gruff ‘Don’t lose it again’ and Dean had caught it one-handed against his chest, pure joy on his face—still one of Jared’s favorite scenes ever.) 

"Hey, Sammy," Jensen says, tilting his head and surveying Jared from head to toe.

"Dean." Jared wipes his palms on his jeans.

"C’mere."

Jared obeys, drawn to Jensen as though there’s a giant magnet pulling him closer. Jensen cups his face and kisses him lightly, sweetly. "Looking good, baby boy."

Jared leans into him, his laugh muffled against Jensen’s shoulder. They’d found the phrase in a fanfic, and Jensen never fails to pull it out when they do this. It shouldn’t turn Jared on so much, but it does. His balls feel heavy and tight, and the prospect of not coming for another two days is almost torture now. Jensen looks and smells so heavenly that Jared’s going a bit weak in the knees just standing next to him.

"Turn around and put your hands behind your back." Jared does as told, and hears the clink of handcuffs a moment before they’re locked tight around his wrists. "Get in the back," Jensen says against his ear before pushing him lightly toward the car. 

A minute later Jared’s on his back in the backseat, Jensen tugging on his jeans and underwear. He pulls them off and tosses them in the front.

Jared tosses his hair out of his eyes. "Gonna fuck me, big brother?"

"Got something better in mind," Jensen says with a grin. He reaches into his pocket. "Gonna milk you." His hand withdraws holding their white and purple prostate massager, and Jared groans and tries to sit up for a kiss. 

He can’t quite get there with his hands cuffed behind him, but Jensen wraps a hand around the nape of his neck and helps him lift his head as their mouths meet hungrily.

"You," Jared says between kisses, "have the best ideas."

Jensen just grins, shrugging off his jacket. He rolls it up and pushes it under Jared’s head. "Hope you’re comfy, because you’re going to be there for a while."

"Bring it on." 

"Brat." Jensen slaps him across his bare ass, and Jared gasps at the sudden sting of it.

"Like that?"

"Yes. Yes, sir."

"Just Dean," Jensen says with a wink, leaning over Jared for a quick kiss. He pulls back and spanks Jared’s other cheek. "Legs apart."


End file.
